Am I Mad?
by Pinkamena's helper
Summary: twilight goes crazy after given a gift from nightmare moon


(this is a short story about twilight losing her mind, and is finished. I wrote this after reading "The Tell-Tale Heart, and thought it would be fun to write something similar, and pay tribute to a much better author than myself. please enjoy and give me a review, as i worked pretty hard on this)

I sat alone in my library, my sanctuary, MY sanctuary, not HER sanctuary MY sanctuary. Thinking oh so much thinking, maddening, gibbering thoughts brilliant thoughts that enthrall me to bask in the greatness of what i could do. Their perfection, MY perfection could not be understood by celestia not by SHE, the princess could never understand what we as a society must do to advance, they chose ME not TRIXIE not CELESTIA, ME! I heard a noise behind me, a moving, a soothing, a calling. I whirled around, charging up my horn with a lethal lightning spell to see nightmare moon standing before me bowing to ME as if I were the royalty, as if were the strong one and not HER ME! "twilight sparkle, my dearest of rivals allow me to bask in your brilliance a bit longer would you?" she asked smiling like the devil. "oh do continue, how can i deny such a humble request?" i retorted. Nightmare moon levitated me a book " i pay tribute to you twilight with this book, written by a race of intelligent apes this one was named Edgar Allen Poe, and the book before you is the product of a brilliant yet diseased mind, such as yourself" i looked to the book, ignoring the insult the cover read "The Tell-Tale Heart By Edgar Allen Poe" it wasn't a very thick book maybe a couple of pages. I opened the book and was absorbed by the story in a second "True- nervous very, very dreadfully nervous i have been and am, but why will you say that i'm mad? The disease has sharpened my senses- not destroyed- not dulled them" the words enchanted me as if Nightmare had cast a spell of enthrallment and i finished the story in a small matter of time, fascinated by their appendages, their anatomy, the madness born of a simple eye the consuming insanity, giving him hearing acute and brilliance beyond that of the common colt, the derision of the killing and the eventual failure that all the world's have at a time endured. I looked to Nightmare moon, "if you would like i can give you another gift" she said smiling. "bestow it upon me post haste fool" i yelled hoping for more brilliant tomes. she smiled and knelt forward and touched her horn to my forehead. Suddenly there was a ticking, oh SO much ticking the accursed ticking TICK TOCK TICK TOCK TOCK TICK! It pounded on inside my skull uninterrupted and consumed my mind, pulsating with a ferocity that made my eardrums throb in agony! Nightmare laughed cruelly "Did I say gift, I meant curse, now, you will suffer, the only thing that can relieve this agony is to kill another and drink their blood and upon their flesh you must dine"she declared and disappeared without a trace. I rolled on the ground rolling as it was tolling my mind relentlessly with no end. I heard spike rush up the stairs and saw as he came to my aid. I smiled and charged up my horn "True- nervous spike very dreadfully nervous i have been and am!" i screamed and released the charged the spell watching spike keel over as it went through his chest.

Celestia looked to twilight in the cell, repeating the same phrase over and over again. She looked to luna, "what happened to her, she killed 5 people,including her assistant spike" celestia said sadly. Luna just sighed, "the mind is a fragile realm sister, it takes little to shatter it like a child's dream" she said looking to twilight as she muttered. "sister may I go in alone?" luna asked, answered with a nod by celestia. Luna walked in and bent over twilight's hunched over form "Let's get that gift to work again, eh twilight?" she said and touched her horn to twilight's head. suddenly twilight burst into screams of agony and rolled upon the ground in pain. Luna walked away smiling ,"you were nothing but a show off any way"


End file.
